


Lured and Held, Parts 1 and 2

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Season/Series 07, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-11
Updated: 2004-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Sarah was only at the F.B.I. as a temp.  She wanted Mulder forever, against his will.





	Lured and Held, Parts 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Lured and Held, Part 1/2. 

Author: Pattie 

Rated: PG-13 

Category: MT, MA, SA, X-File. 

Spoilers:Set in Season 7 

Summary: Sarah may only have been a temporary worker in Records, but she wanted Mulder to be a permanent part of her life. Not that she really knew him! 

Archive: Gossamer, Ephemeral. All others please ask. 

Disclaimers: Mulder, Scully and The X-Files are owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen and Fox Studios. No profit is gathered from my endeavour, and I intend no copyright infringement. 

2630 Hegal Place,  
Alexandria, Wirginia  
8:00 p.m. 

There had been a lull in the out-of-town cases, so this was a rare night for Fox Mulder. Not that rare- it just seemed that way after months of travelling, being home about two days out of seven on average. The six-month long marathon was hopefully over. Well, at least for a while. 

Mulder knew that the whirlwind tour of the country hunting down serial killers, cases of supposed "possession" and weerie happenings, added on to the tips and dead-end leads about aliens was wearing him down. He knew Scully deserved the break, as well. She was a hard working, loyal partner. On top of that, she was a patient soul. 

Tonight, Mulder had a chance to see a triple bill sci-fi special, and he wasn't going to miss it for the world. The beer was open, tortilla chips at the ready, and he lazily settled onto the couch to pamper himself in front of the TV. 

As the openig credits to "Swamp Thing" scrolled down the screen, Mulder's contentment was disrupted by his home phone. He let it ring, hoping it would stop, because he had told Scully to call his cell number if anything developed as to work. 

After the seventh ring, he went to answer the menace. "Mulder." 

Click. 

"And thanks. Call again," he said under his breath. 

Ten minutes later, it rang again. This time, he jumped for the despicable device. "Frohike, if it's you, I really don't want in on a poker game, and I am beat." 

Click. 

"Guess it wasn't the Gunmen." 

The tired agent relaxed once more and absorbed himself in the solace of his movie, tortilla chips and beer. Two hours later, the sequel to "Swamp Thing" was well underway, and he took the commercial break as an opportunity to call Scully. 

His partner was in bed, fast asleep, and it was only 11:20. She groggily reached for the phone. "Yeah... Scully." She could barely force her eyes open, her head falling back onto her pillow. 

"Scully, it's me." 

"Yeah, I know. Only you would be nice enough to wake me out of a sound sleep for what I hope is no reason." 

"Actually, something strange happened tonight..." 

"The cable went out and now you're bored, right? Mulder, go to bed." 

"Scully, this is serious. I had two hang-up calls tonight." 

"So? Mulder, I get those sometimes. Probably a wrong number. Anyway, it wasn't me. I went to bed two hours ago." 

"Well, I appreciate that, Scully. I have an unlisted number, though, and it's just strange. Look, never mind. I know you're tired. See you tomorrow. Good movies on tonight." 

"Yeah. G'night." Scully's receiver barely met the phone when she was already asleep. 

* * *

J. Edgar Hoover Building,  
Washington, D.C.  
The Following day,  
9:32 a.m. 

The pace was slow in the office the past few days. Actually, it was a welcome relief to be cleaning up old reports and checking for up-dates on unsolved cases. Scully was researching some recent autopsy findings, and Mulder had a chance to read up on alien sightings on the West Coast. 

Scully looked up from the file she was reading. "So, Mulder, what time did you finally get to sleep?" 

"You know me, Scully. I live on about five hours sleep. Why?" 

"Nothing. I just think you look tired, that's all. Are you sure everythig's all right?" 

"Positive. Fell asleep right after the triple feature and then went off to my room. Now I sort of miss the waterbed. Guess I'm getting used to it." 

"Yeah. I never thought I'd say this, but it's good to be back in the office- for however short a time that may be." 

"Well, we've racked up a lot of travel expenses anyway. I can't really say I'm not happy to be down here." He grabbed a perfectly sharpened pencil and aimed it at the ceiling." 

"Already, Mulder?" Scully couldn't believe Mulder was back to decorating the ceiling with the things again. 

"Perfect shot. Already, Scully. Just a little break from the books. I doubt anyone will be calling down here for a while." 

"Thank Heaven for small mercies," Scully said quietly. I'm just getting re-acquainted with my apartment." She took the folder's she had been reading and filed them. There were just a few more to go through, so she took them out of the pile on the desk and was just opening a folder when the phone rang. 

"Mulder. " He cupped his hand over the receiver and mouthed "Skinner." 

Scully rolled her eyes. 

"Yes Sir. No, we were just itching to get back in the field, Sir. Okay. Yeah, you too." When the call was finished, he folded his hands on the desk. 

"Well?" 

"Pack a bag, Scully. Young woman kidnapped from her home in West Virginia being held in an old farmhouse in Pennsylvania. We have a three o'clock flight." 

"Dammit. All right, let's get going. I'll have some time, I'm sure, to catch up on these things." She stood, grabbed her coat and followed her partner out of the office. 

* * *

Easy Night Inn,  
Elizabeth, Pennsylvania.  
7:00 p.m. 

The two agents checked into their respective motel rooms and then met in Mulder's Room. "Mulder picked up the phone and said to Scully, "I'm going to check in with the local P.D. Did you familiarize yourself with the file." 

"Well, judging by the little information we have, this guy's holding her for ransom. The farmhouse hasn't been lived in for decades." She went over the folder and opened her laptop to go over the case. 

"Yeah, hi. It's Special Agent Fox Mulder, F.B.I. My partner and I were called out on the kidnap case. A girl from Oregon. I see, all right. We can be there in a few minutes. Fine. Thanks." 

"New developments, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, Scully. I'll tell you on the way to the station. This guy's armed and dangerous." He opened the door quickly. "His demand isn't being met soon enough." 

The Elizabeth police staton was crawling with reporters and some of the locals. Mulder and Scully made their way to the Police Chief's desk. "Fox Mulder, Dana Scully. F.B.I." 

"Phil Simmons. I've got a lot of men out on this one, mostly around that house. It doesn't look like he's the talking type. His name's Peter Gauss and he's holding a lady by the name of Sarah Bellamy, age 25, blonde hair, 5'4", about 120 pounds. Wants ten thousand dollars from her family now, and fifteen thousand when he's about to release her." 

"I gather her family doesn't have that kind of money," Scully remarked, to a head shaking Police Chief. 

"No. He wants the first installment by midnight tonight, or he says he'll blow her head off." 

Mulder was more eager to get this over and done with, "Well, lead the way. We've got to get her out of there before he keeps his promise." 

In the over-grown areas surrounding the house, there were policemen with rifles and flack jackets ready for action.. Mulder and Scully were equipped with the jackets as well, and were at the farmouse within fifteen minutes. 

The seasoned chief shouted through the bull-horn, "Gauss! There's no way out of this! Just let the girl go and nobody gets hurt." 

"No deals!" The captor shouted. "You ain't gettin' the girl till I get the money! And don't try nothin' stupid!" 

The chief motioned for a few of his men to go around all sides of the house. "Agents. if there's a way in, we'll find it." 

"Let's move." Mulder and Scully stalked the house and looked for any signs from the policemen that there was a way into the place." 

Simmons happened to get a glimpse of Mulder though a slat in the kitchen blinds. "That's a big one. Not local. Hmm... likely an F.B.I. agent." The blue-eyed, dark-haired, clean shaven young man had a lurid smile. He winked at the girl, who was sitting at the kitchen table free as a bird. 

His hostage nodded and smiled. "Reel him in, Pete. I owe you one." 

"Anything for my little sister." He shouted through the front of the house. "Now here's what I want! I'll take the F.B.I. fella and release the girl, in exchange for safe passage outta here. Got it?" 

"I'll go," Mulder whispered. 

Scully's jaw dropped about a foot. "Are you crazy?" 

"We came here to get the girl out, Scully. We can't let her get killed by some lunatic." 

"I want the guy now!" Gauss bellowed. 

"Send the girl out!" the chief shouted back. 

"After I get the Agent!" 

Mulder kicked in the kitchen door, hands in the air. "All right. I'm here. Now, let the girl go." 

"Oh, you're so mistaken", the woman softly gushed. "Thanks, Pete. Just leave the gun. They won't shoot you without it." 

"Anything for my sister, darlin'. Happy trails." The man was out of the house and immediately handcuffed. "Looks like I forgot the Agent. Well, you've got me. I surrender." He smiled sarcastically, to a bewildered young policeman. 

"Yeah, you're a regular pussy cat. Get going." He hustled the man to a cruiser. 

Meanwhile, as the police were still circling the house, and Scully aimed her gun at the kitchen door, Mulder motioned for her to back away. He turned and said reassuringly. "Go. I'll be okay." 

Scully slipped away reluctantly, as the woman took Mulder's gun, still aiming her brother's gun at Mulder. "It's been a long time, but it's been well worth it. Sit." 

Mulder did as he was told. "I don't follow you, Miss...?" 

"Bellamy. Sarah Bellamy. Well, getting re-aquainted can wait. "Get outta here all of you!" she shouted. "I mean it! You'll hear from me when I want you to! Go now! Or he dies!" 

Scully was back with the Police Chief by this time. "What the hell's going on?" she demanded. 

The Police Chief shrugged. "Obviously something more than that guy holding her. We don't have a thing on the girl as far as crimes go." 

"Yeah. Well I'd check further into any records, including psychiatric institutions. Do you think she has any demands?" 

"I don't know, Agent Scully. All I know is that she's holding the weapon. Even though your partner could easily take her out, I think for now it's best we keep a few men in the area and go back to headquarters to find out more about not only her kidnapper, but her. Sarah Bellamy and Peter Gauss." 

"Research time," Scully muttered. "I don't want anything happening to him", she cautioned the policemen. "The sooner we find out who we're dealing with, the better," she told the chief. For one long moment, which wasn't long enough for her, she looked back warily at the old farmhouse. "This isn't quite what I expected. There an odd sort of... " 

"Spookiness?" the chief asked, as he, too, cast a glance at the house. "This whole thing gives me the creeps." 

"Yeah," Scully whispered. "Let's go." 

* * *

"So, Agent Mulder. It's time to get reacquainted. I've been waiting a long time... " 

Mulder wanted to assess the situation and felt that going straight into profiler mode would be a big mistake. "I'm sorry the face is familiar, but I can't quite place it. Do we know each other?" 

The woman grabbed some rope.and began to wrap it around his shoulders, then knotted it around his wrists. He was pretty sure she wouldn't hurt him; he was equally sure she wouldn't allow him out of that house. 

"Now, no yelling, because I like to hear your voice and if I have to put duct tape on it, well, then you couldn't talk to me. Besides, I love looking at those lips!" Her voice had a quirky perkiness about it, and that he could not see as appealing as Scully's or even his mother's, for that matter. 

:Okay, no yelling. Do I know you from somewhere?" 

"Fox, you devil, I know you have a photographic memory. Don't you remember the Christmas Part last year? The one they had at the Bureau? You danced with me. It was just one dance, and I knew you were too shy to look into my eyes like I hoped you would. I was the temp. who replaced Shelley. Remember?" 

"Shelly Adstrom. She's back at work. So, we danced? I do remember. But then, I had a lot of things on my mind back then. You wore the red velvet dress?" 

Her face wasn't as gleeful as it had been. She took an angry posture. "THAT little number was Agent Scully. My God, I don't know how you put up with her scientific garbage." 

"Well, that's Scully for you. Scientific." Mulder wanted to be careful not to push any buttons. He had to find out what this whole thing was about. "She is good at that science stuff. She's helped me solve so many... " 

"Enough!" she screamed. "Don't go on about HER!" Then her voice softened. She bent down, put her hand on her knees and seductively whispered. "You have me to think of. You can have everything you can't have with your... anyway, I'm just so glad to have you here." 

"Why? What does tying me up accomplish?" 

"Well, I think you just need to stay in one place for a little while until you calm down. Then maybe I can set you loose. But I still have the gun." 

End Part 1. 

Title: Lured and Held, Part 2/2. 

Police Headquarters,  
Elizabeth, Pennsylvania.  
10:30 p.m. 

Scully was searching for any and all records of Sarah Bellamy and Peter Gauss, while the police were discussing strategies to free Agent Mulder and apprehend his captor. 

The Police Chief brought her a fresh mug of coffee. "Any leads? Priors?" 

"Well, there are no criminal records for either Sarah Bellamy or Peter Gause. However, I did find out that they are brother and sister. Apparently, their parents are deceased. Nother died of cervical cancer and father had a fatal heart attack. There are no records for either Gauss or Bellamy at any psychiatric facilities. Sarah has apparently worked at the F.B.I.as a temporary Records employee replacing someone on maternity leave. She's a secretary, and has been employed as a temp. before landing a job near home in Oregon. She worked for the public school system for five years until she was laid off due to funding cutbacks. Peter Gauss drives truck, usually produce for Florida's citrus industry almost everwhere here and in Canada. He's still single. His sister was apparetly involved in a stormy relationship, was extremely possessive, and had a very unhealthy attachment to her husband, one Arthur Bellamy. Other than that, nothing." 

The chief looked at the monitor, then at Scully. "So, uh, you would have seen her at the F.B.I.?" 

"Well, the picture here does seem familiar, yes. We're often out in the field, but everyone's had occasion to go up to Records. Even with computers, there are some cases that are not on computer until we're sure they're complete. And there is the odd one that gets special attention. Some things we don't always have direct access to. Why?" 

"Well, did Agent Mulder ever... ever date her?" 

"Uh, no. He hasn't been da--- he's very consumed in his work, and we're often out of town. Frankly, we're hardly ever at our own homes, these past few years. Why?" 

"The unhealthy attachment thing. Maybe it's nothing. After all, she was married to the man she had problems with." 

Still, Scully became worried. Now she knew that the chill she felt looking at the house was almost a warning. She was on alert. This case was giving her a bad feeling. "Maybe she somehow, I don't know, became attracted to Mulder? Is that what you mean?" 

"Anything's possible, Look, I've got to get some sleep. You should do the same. My men will call you the minute there's any news." 

"I guess you're right. Mulder's pretty strong. Still I think I'll do some more digging in my room. Maybe we've missed something inportant. Good night, Chief Simmons." 

"Good night, Agent Scully. Get some rest." 

Scully stood and grabbed a few printed documents. "I doubt I'll get much sleep." 

* * *

Abandoned Farmhouse.  
12:30 a.m. 

Mulder's captor had apparently planned well ahead for this occasion. She poured Mulder some coffee, untied his right hand, and left the other one tied to the leg of the chair. 

She had made a full meal for herself and Mulder, but Mulder hadn't eaten. His eyes and ears were wide open, trying to put a profile together. "Look, I don't know exactly why I'm here. What I DO know is that you weren't kidnapped by Peter, so what is this all about?" 

Sarah Bellamy stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around Mulder's shoulders. She kissed him, but he fought it. "It's all about you and me, honey. I saw that look in you're eyes when we were dancing, and I just knew you felt the same way." 

"Felt the same way?" He raised his voice. "Look, I don't know what you've been thinking, but there wasn't anything on the dance floor or in that 'kiss' that would give me any ideas. At least not the same ideas as you have! Just let me get out of here, and we will get you some help." 

"You must be tired after such a long day," she decided calmly. Why don't you just go sleep in the livingroom, and I'll sit up awhile and keep watch." She tied Mulder's hands together again. "Come on, you know you're sleepy." 

Mulder didn't want to agitate the armed woman, so he agreed to lie on the couch. For an hour, he feigned sleep, hoping this delusional woman would nod off as well. She had no intention of falling asleep. She had a book of crosswords to help keep her awake. 

Scully was searching databases for more information about Mulder's captor. Her laptop was still in his room, so there she was at midnight, not even tired. She lightly ran her hand over his travel bag. "Just what does she want?" she wondered aloud. That chill crept down her spine again. This wasn't going to go on much longer, Scully decided. She was out of the room like a shot and started her car, pulled out of the motel parking lot to head for that house. 

"You may as well just go to sleep, Fox. I know you're not asleep." 

Mulder could see the frown on Sarah's face. "Well, I never sleep with my hands tied. I can't relax that way." 

"Try," she said, without looking up from her puzzles. "I think you'll see just how wonderful I intend to be after you've had a good night's rest. I have a lot planned for us. You'll need that sleep." 

"I see. Well, just what would happen if I didn't go along with you?" 

"You will. I know how you are. I even jnow how you've charmed your partner. Well, we'll get you another partner. In more ways than one." 

Mulder supposed her could kick her, and try to escape. But she had his gun as well as her own. He supposed Scully was working with the local P.D. and researching this sick woman and the man who was working with her when he got into this mess. However, he was not going to go to sleep as long as he was her prisoner. 

Scully parked her car on the side road and conferred with the officers who had been watching the house. 

"She hasn't said a word to us since she took him into the house," a young officer said. "It looks like she's letting him sleep, from what we've seen." 

"I doubt he's sleeping," Scully replied. "This woman is very unstable, as I was just telling you. Is there another way for me or one of you to get arund the house, someone creates a distraction, and we can get them out of there safely?" 

"There is a storm cellar," the officer replied. 

"And there must be a basement and a way up to the main floor. So let's do it!" 

"Look, I don't think we should endanger your partner. If anything goes wrong, I think he's dead." 

"Look, I don't care if you have to shake a few bushes and make bear growling noises. From what I've read, we have to get my partner out of there now!" 

"Yes, Ma'am." The officer radioed one of the men behind the house, then two more on either side, then two more in the front. They were creating a distraction, and Scully would be part of it. 

Sarah heard noises outside and thought she would investigate. She knew the police hadn't left, and she neded to make sure they weren't setting up a rescue plan. "You just rest, sweetie. I want to see to it that nothing comes between us. I'm so very protective of my lovers." 

"Lovers? Sheesh... " he muttered inaudibly. *I hope they aren't doing something stupid," he though. *This one is insane. No telling what might set her off.* "Sarah, I don't want to upset you. We were never lovers, and you must know somewhere inside we could never possible be lovers. You don't even know me." 

The blonde ignored that for a moment. She was busy looking between the curtains, trying to find out what the moises were from. "Well, I guess we have raccoons or some other wild animals out there." She drew the curtains shut. "And as for knowng you, I worked in records." 

"That doesn't tell you who I really am inside, so get off your high horse. You can't force someone to love you. Sarah, look at me." 

"Yes, honey. I'm looking. And I sure admire what I see." 

Mulder sat up. "Yes, Sarah. But what you see is the outside of me. You may even know where I was born, my birthday, even my address. But you don't know me," he whispered. "That sort of relationship that you want can only develop after knowing the person inside the body, beyond filing systems and Christmas parties." He could see that her eyes were welling up with tears. "You'd want the man to know you the very same way, and I don't. Everone needs to choose for themselves, Sarah. What you've chosen is a fantasy. You know I would have the right to choose who to be involved with." This shook Sarah. 

"No!" she screamed. "We both want each other! I knew from the second I met you! You can't say those things to me!" 

"It would be a sham to go on like you plan, Sarah. A game of pretend. You can't bring the unwilling into your world." 

"I don't believe you!" she shouted, crying. Her hand held the gun and she was shaking. "Just you stop it!" 

"Freeze!" Scully was behind her. "I am armed and I will shoot if you don't put that gun on the floor. Now!" 

"No!" the fragile young woman screamed. "It's not supposed to happen. This... this is not happening." She held the gun to her head. "Why are you so stubborn! You can have me!" 

"No, Sarah. And I am not yours," Mulder calmly stated. "Put the gun down and give it up. We can get you all the help you--" 

Sarah released the safety on her gun and was about to shoot herself when Scully shot the gun out of her hand. 

"It doesn't happen this way," she sobbed. 

Scully untied Mulder. "I take it she didn't harm you." 

"No. Scully, this woman has hurt herself. For some reason, she was obsessed with me, and was planning a whole existence around me. She's very ill. I suspect borderline personality disorder. I'll tell the Cavalry to take her to hospital. Let's get her some help and get out of here." 

"Yeah, you could use the sleep, Mulder. By the way, had she been in contact with you in the past few days?" 

"I do't think so. I did have a couple of hang up calls." 

"It was her. I did some checking with your phone company. You had two phone calls from her from a phone in the middle of Elizabeth." 

"So, I was being stalked. She just sort of quickened the pace by having her brother get us out here." He opened the front door of the house and he and Scully walked toward the policemen. "We need an ambulance for Sarah, and as soon as we write up the report, we're outta here." 

"Yeah, I'd say so. In future, I'll fend off anyone who dares to become obsessed with you." 

"How possessive, Scully!" He managed a grin. "Isn't that a bit abnormal? I mean, I can take care of myself." 

"Then why didn't you just disarm her and get out of there?" 

"I wanted to find out what she was all about, to get at least an understanding of her problem. Okay, guys. We'll be at the station in the morning. Then we are history." 

Scully closed the driver's side door as Mulder took the passenger side. "If there's another case like this, you just might be history, Mulder. Don't do this to me ever again." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

End Part 2/2   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
